Life and Destruction
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: There was a boy named Picasso that loved pokemon. But thanks to a mysterious man in his video game, Picasso's is a pokemon himself! And he realizes the world of Pokemon is much different than what the video games say. He follows a group of pokemon willing to help him figure out why he became a pokemon. And on the journey, Picasso finds beauty and harmony among the world of chaos.
1. Living as a Human

Picasso looked at his new copy of _Pokemon X. _He had a smile on his face. He had brown hair, and he was really tall for a Sophomore. He had been playing Pokemon from _Pokemon Sapphire _to the game he was holding now. He had got it on the very day it came out, and had always checked the updates of Pokemon. From it's annoucement, to the discovery of Fairy-types and Mega Evolution.

Picasso was really excited to play his new game.

He started it, and was about to head to Aquacorde Town to get his starter. But there was a man blocking the way to Route 1. _My friends never told me about this. A glitch? _Picasso pressed the A button to talk to the man.

"Hello! Do me a favor, young lad! Pick a number! From 1 to 718!" the man said. _Okay? _Picasso went ahead and chose 235. "Thank you! Now save the game and turn it off! When you turn it back on, you'll get a very big suprise!" Picasso went ahead and did so.

Once he turned off the game. He felt slightly dizzy. He stood up, but fell back on the floor, making a big THUD! He thought he heard his mother yell something. But he was losing consciousness. _Help...What's happening...urgh..._

Then he blacked out.


	2. The Cold Truth Unfolds

**From this point on, the rest of the story is in Picasso's POV**

Ugh, that was horrible. I looked down, a Smeargle tail? That can't be right. I yanked it. OW! No, this isn't a dream! This is real! I looked at my paws. White fur.

I then looked around to a horrible scene. Trainers yelling at their pokemon to fight! A Liepard devouring a Fletching! Pokemon eat pokemon?! That can't be! The video games were never like this! Maybe this is the truth, the horrible reality. I looked and saw the Liepard charging at me!

No! Get away! I ran but I tripped on my long tail and slammed into the ground. NO,NO,NO! "ROWR!" the Liepard hissed as it pinned me by the shoulders. I flung my tail into his face and the Liepard gasped.

Now's my chance!

I escaped and dodged the malicious trainers and ran into the trees. I looked around. This must be Santalune Forest. I looked around and saw two Pansage chasing each other. A male and a female. Courtship? In the games the daycare man always says he doesn't know where the eggs come from.

Must be another lie, like how trainers and pokemon are equal is a lie, like how pokemon never die is a lie, hey that rhymes! Wait, that's not the point! It's cold, apparently my mind is shifting topic, but no, it's really cold! I noticed a pack of Pikachu were cuddling to stay warm. Unfortunately I had no pack members to keep me warm.

Wait! Why would I need "pack members" to keep me warm?! Back home, I had a bed! And a huge blanket! I'll just find something like that! I looked across the forest. Huh, it must be so cold that there aren't any pokemon trainers out. Good. That experience was awful.

I've been searching for _three _hours now. Nothing to keep me warm! I shivered as the moon was up at it's highest. I give up. I sprawled myself under an Oak tree. Seconds later, I curled up real tight to stay warm. I grabbed my tail and put it around my paws and nose. It did little to keep me warm

So cold...


	3. Pyroar, Sylveon, and Smeargle! Battle!

**Please review!**

_"Hey Picasso! Bet you can't beat me in a race!"_

_"Why are you asking me to race you, Charlie? Leave that to the Track and Field!"_

_"You're just afraid of losing!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Fine! We'll race!"_

I woke up from my dream, running until I tripped on my tail. Ugh, I forgot. I'm a pokemon now. I looked behind me to see the pack of Pikachu grooming each other. Where's the showers around here? No way am I going to lick myself or anybody else! I gotta leave this forest! And this world!

I left the forest, only to see more trainers chasing down pokemon like lions chasing rabbits. This is terrible. I ran for my life in hopes of no trainers seeing me. I leaped over Pikachu and Bunnelby until I ran into the trees. I shook the leaves off me and saw a bunch of pokemon.

There was a male Pyroar and a Sylveon. Behind them was a Noivern, a Dedenne, and a Stunky. "I don't want to be your mate anymore!" the Sylveon, who seem to be female, hissed. "COME ON, KISSY! WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN MATES!" the Pyroar roared. I crawled pass them and went up to the Stunky. "Hey, what's happening?" I asked.

"Kissy trying to leave this Pyroar to reunite with us, but he's not letting her" the Stunky explained. I looked back at the two, I need to stop this. "Hey! Leave her alone!" I snapped.

Oh, god. What have I done?

The Pyroar faced me and roared the loudest roar, almost destroying my hearing. He then charged at me with Flame Charge! What do I do?! I'm just a Smeargle! I can't fight!

Wait, I have Sketch!

I dodged him and moved my tail up and down till the tip of my tail stopped glowing. Huh, so that's how you use Sketch. The Pyroar then charged at me with Headbutt, I dodged again, I was preparing myself to use Flame Charge.

I felt fire all around me. I'm on fire! I felt energy pulsing like a thousand lions, speed like a thousand falcons! I could barely hold it. I charged and slammed wth such force that the Pyroar gasped and fell into the bushes.

I then felt charge in my body. I almost forgot that when a pokemon uses Flame Charge, they become faster! Before the Pyroar recovered from shock, I used Flame Charge again and he fell back.

I wanted to use it over and over again, but before I could, the Pyroar got up a coughed and sputtered before he gasped for air. "Stop!" the Pyroar gasped, "I'll leave, I'll leave!". He then walked away coughing.

I won.

By then the Flame Charge worn out and I became very weak as well. I collapsed in front of the pokemon watching me. The Sylveon, Kissy, ran to my side. "He's hurt!" Kissy gasped, "Fluffy! Get Sitrus Berries, and hurry!".

The Stunky ran off. Huh, guess he's Fluffy. I began to cough and turn over. I looked up, Kissy's lake blue eyes shined liked stars.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up to see all four pokemon looking at me. "He's awake!" The Dedenne chirped. "We know that, Nina!" the Noivern stated. "Hush, Ginger!" Kissy snapped. Kissy then looked at me. "Are you alright?" Kissy asked. "I suppose" I muttered.

"Thank you, you saved me from that monster" Kissy whispered. "You're welcome" I whispered back. Now I just need to figure out how to get home!

"I'm human" I said out of the blue. They blinked in shock.

They must think I'm crazy.

"Human? Impossible!" Fluffy gasped. "You must've been having bad dreams! Stay here and rest" Nina said softly. They DO think I'm crazy! "I wasn't having bad dreams! I'm human! I was playing a pokemon video game and passed out and turned into a pokemon!" I protested.

"What's a video game?" Kissy asked puzzled.

"Ugh, this is hopeless! I'm a human!" I continued to protest. "Prove it" Ginger hissed. "Um, those things we capture you guys in are called Poke Balls?" I said, "What matters is I need to find a way home back to my human self!". "We can go to Anistar City, the gym leader specializes in Psychic power, maybe she can turn you back into a human!" Nina chirped.

"Maybe, it wouldn't hurt to try" I agreed. I then walked towards Santalune City, before my stomach growled. Oh yeah, I need to eat. "Hungry?" Fluffy snorted. "I think all of us are!" Kissy said.

Kissy and Ginger then left to hunt. I looked up at the rising moon. I need to go home, fast. I noticed after an hour Kissy and Ginger had came back with three Fletchling and a Pikachu. Kissy dragged the Pikachu towards me.

"I assume you've already tried pokemon" Kissy said, nosing the Pikachu towards me. I looked at it in disgust. "I guess you haven't yet" Kissy sighed, "Take a bite at least". I looked at it and took a bite out of the Pikachu.

Rich meat! It's rich! I gulped up more meat and more-

Wait..I'm eating Pikachu...

I ran backwards and fell over in shock. Kissy sniffed the Pikachu.

"You ate almost half of it, I'm surprised" Kissy said before taking nibbles out of the Pikachu. I gasped, I. Just. Ate. Pikachu. "N-N-NO! I'M HUMAN!" I yelled. "Geez, have a Miltank" Fluffy laughed, "Oh, what's your name?". "Picasso" I breathed. "I've never heard of a carnivorous pokemon not liking meat, oh, wait. You do" Ginger sneered as she ate Fletchling.

"No I don't!" I hissed. "Picasso!" "What?!" I yelled, it was Kissy. "Oh sorry" I sighed. "You do realize when you use up Sketch you can use it again until you have four moves" Kissy explained. Oh that's right.

"And...?" I asked. "I can give you a move to use if you can Sketch it" Kissy said. "Really?!" I said, "Thank you!". "But first, we have to get pass Santalune City and to Lumiose City" Kissy said.

"Right" I agreed.

And so, we went to sleep, ready to head off the next day.


	4. Off to Lumiose City!

**Please review!**

_"That's it! We're DONE!"_

_"No, babe, wait! I promise I'll be a better boyfriend!"_

_"NO! This is the LAST time you've humiliated me! LAST! Goodbye!"_

_"No, wait!"_

"Picasso!"

My eyes fluttered open to see Fluffy and Kissy standing over me.

"You okay? you were screaming 'No! Wait!' in your sleep" Fluffy asked. "Yeah I'm fine" No I wasn't. You see, a week before I became, well, a Pokémon, my girlfriend, Tanya, had broken up with me. Oh, those horrible memories...

"You sure? I've had many terrible dreams before-"I'M FINE!" I hissed at Kissy. "Just ignore him! He said he's fine, so he's fine!" Ginger growled. Noivern must always be this fierce. Wow.

Kissy sighed as her and Fluffy left to go hunting. Wow, I must've hurt her feelings. I didn't think Pokémon had any. "You're really human?" Ginger said behind me. "Yes" I whispered. "There's a lot of things you need to learn than" Nina chirped, "Like how to hunt, pack behavior, how to find a mate". "Wait! I plan on GOING HOME, not finding some cheap mate!" I snapped.

"I doubt you're ever going to turn back into a human" Ginger said bluntly, "So you're going to have to learn these things, even finding a mate". "But-but-but I-I NEED to go home!" I protested, "What if I do find a way to get home! I would have to leave my mate!" And I don't want to mate with a Pokémon! I'm human, and that's disgusting!

"YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME" Ginger said loud, "A mate or two is not going to hurt you, and even a few pups or kits that are raised within a few months! And here's a little advice, if in the rare chance a female asks you to be her mate, you HAVE to accept. You don't and she'll try to kill you, or her packmates will if she doesn't".

"I'm back!" Kissy said, holding a Pidgey, while Fluffy had two Fletchling in his mouth. They stopped and blinked, they must know something had happened. "What happened?" Fluffy asked. "Picasso refuses to have a mate because he thinks he's going home" Ginger sneered. "Well me and Nina are mates" Fluffy said, "And I'm very happy. We've raised a lot of young after all".

Nina blushed at that comment. Ugh, these Pokémon are insane. Kissy just shrugged and proceeded to eat the Pidgey she caught. Before I moved, Ginger ate a Fletchling in one gulp while Fluffy started eating the other one while Nina ate some Shuca Berries she stored in a burrow. "Hey can I have some of those?" I asked Nina. "No there's only enough for me, you're a carnivore, for crying out loud!" Nina snapped.

I growled quietly and stormed off. Until Ginger grabbed me by the neck.

"You're going to learn how to hunt" Ginger hissed, "If you like it or not!". She then dragged me out to Route 3 and dropped me. "Ow!" I yelped. "You need to learn how to hunt, and that's going to be more difficult with that long skinny tail" Ginger said, she then pondered for a bit. She then grabbed my tail and tied it around my wrist.

"There, so it doesn't hit the ground and drag when you're about to pounce" Ginger said. She then lowered herself and was a few feet away from a grazing Pikachu. She lunged, her wings making her more balanced, she landed and killed the Pikachu with a bite to the neck.

"Oh, and you have to be careful for trainers as well" Ginger said. "RAWWWKK!" both me and Ginger looked up, a Talonflame! It flew over us and shot fire from the gaps between it's feathers! Ginger spreaded her wings over me and the dead Pikachu to take the blow.

"RUN!" Ginger yelled, but she wasn't looking at me. I looked her direction and noticed Kissy and the others running towards Santalune City. The Talonflame saw them and shot Fire Blast at them!

No! Wait, I have an idea...

I covered myself in Flame Charge and ran towards the Fire Blast. As I hoped, I absorbed the Fire Blast and my Flame Charge wore out.

Kissy and others ran safely to Santalune City. The Talonflame screeched. I looked and saw a huge man was taking down the Talonflame with a tranquilizer gun! The Talonflame fell and a team of men surrounded it with a net and injected it with shots before dragging it into a truck. I read the words on the truck, _"PokePoaching Company"._

I must've just standed there like an idiot for a while, because Ginger started shaking me. "Oh! Sorry. I just-"They're a horrible organization, aren't they?" Ginger whispered, "They steal strong and rare Pokémon and sell them off to other regions for lots of money!".

Wow, the video games sound real soft compared to what I'm hearing now...

"Really?" I said in surprise. "Yes, now we must catch up with the others at Route 4 so Kissy can teach you a move before we head off to Lumiose City" Ginger explained as we headed into Santalune City.

I was surprised to see the houses torn and the Pokémon Center had a tree on top of it, tearing it in half. Inside the torn houses were Pokémon, specifically Venipede and Burmy. "What happened?" I asked. "Yveltal destroyed this city" Ginger explained, "He hates humans, he is the pokemon of destruction".

"Yeah, I learned about that on the official Pokémon website" I said. "Well, I don't know what a website is, but it's good you know a little about the pokemon" Ginger sighed.

"Wait, if Yveltal hates humans, wouldn't he be like a hero to you guys?" I asked. "Not exactly" Ginger said, "he hates Pokémon as well, his goal is to destroy everything in his path till there is nothing left".

"Like an apocalypse?" I asked. Ginger nodded.

We made it out of the torn-up city and saw that there were no trainers out. There was a maze made of bushes, Nina and Fluffy were chasing each other throughout the maze while Kissy was standing over the red flowers, waiting for us.

"Ready?" Kissy asked. "For what?" I asked. "The move!" Kissy said. Oh, right. "Which move?" I asked. "Moonblast" Kissy said. She then began to use Moonblast, I dodged it and used Sketch.

"Okay, you have the move now, so you need to learn how to master it" Kissy explained, "You need to be able to hit your target, it takes practice because you can get pretty clumsy with Moonblast and accidentally hit something else".

"Okay" I said as I used my tail to hold on to the Moonblast, then I focused on my target, a boulder several feet away from me. I shot the Moonblast, it missed the rock and hit some bushes instead.

"It's heavy" I panted as Kissy came towards me. "I know, but you need to learn how to control it and focus on your target, like this" Kissy then created Moonblast with ease and shot it at the rock with perfection.

"At the Sylveon Fields, we practice a lot" Kissy said. The Sylveon Fields? "Before I hooked up with that Pyroar, Leo, I would be at the Sylveon Fields from spring to fall with the other Sylveon. It's a land untouched by humans" Kissy explained, eyes clouded with memories.

"I see" I said. "We should probably head to Lumiose City, then later, when we have time, we can practice" Kissy said. Huh, she was looking at me quite oddly.

"You OK?" I asked. Kissy blinked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again, for chasing Leo away" Kissy said before heading off with Ginger, Nina, and Fluffy. I followed them, and came up to Ginger.

"Does this city have people?" I asked.

"Lots" Ginger said, "Be careful, the people here are extremely aggressive and power-hungry, I've been here once".

I gulped, this won't be good...


	5. Meowth, Sneasel, and Lumiose City!

Me and the others ran under the reception desk so the lady didn't see us. I gasped as we entered Lumiose City. "Holy Monmaura..." Nina gasped.

"Monmaura?" I couldn't help but be curious about what she was talking about. "It's where pokemon go when they die" Kissy explained, "Monmaura is guarded by Mary Mew and her mate Edward Entei".

Wow. A religion for pokemon?

"Unless you disappoint Mary and Edward by not raising children or not having enough mates, then instead your soul goes down underground to Daniel Darkrai and his ghost-type guards where you'll be forced to fight other pokemon stuck there for eternity, so if they kill you, you eventually come back to life just to get killed over and over again. The place Daniel Darkrai resides in is called Darkness Core, the evil counterpart of Monmaura" Kissy explained.

"Wow, where'd you get this?" I asked as me and Kissy walked towards a valley while Ginger, Nina, and Fluffy spilt up to look for a way out of Lumiose City.

"Fido the Latios discovered the story engraved on a boulder underground in Pallet Town" Kissy said. "What if you don't believe in Monmaura?" I asked.

"Then you go to Darkness Core when you die" Kissy said.

So I need to have mates if I'm going to be stuck here? Urgh...

"I got to help the others find a way out of here" Kissy said, getting up and leaving, "We can talk about this later, OK?".

"Yeah, that's fine" I sighed, I have to admit, Kissy is nice to have for company. But I better find a way out of here as well.

I looked at the street. All sorts of buzzing cars...I better be careful.

I took a step onto the street and then broke into a sprint until I tripped on my tail in the middle of the street! No! My eyes widened as a huge car was driving towards me.

"LOOK OUT!"

I looked the other way and a force slammed into me and I fell onto the sidewalk. I looked up and saw a Meowth in front of me panting.

"You could've gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?!" the Meowth(That appeared to be female) yelled. "I just wanted to get to the other side!" I protested. "And look where that almost got you! If I wasn't passing by, you would've been roadkill for the Mandibuzz!" the Meowth hissed.

"Wait, Meowth can't be found in Kalos!" I said in shock. "Yes, my name is Bell, and scientists in Kanto wanted to introduce my species to Kalos, so they shipped 40 of us to Kalos, while they were dropping off us in places, I escaped and went my own path to here" Bell explained.

"Believe me, its been hard to find a mate in these parts, I'm tempted to leave, but every day that old lady across the street gives me catfood every morning" Bell meowed.

Hmm...I have to have mates and children if I want to head to Monmaura...but what if there's a way to turn back to a human?

"Well...I'm sorry" Idiot! "But if I see somebody, I'll let you know". "Thanks" Bell purred as she rubbed herself against me, making my face turn red. "I better go" I said.

"Bye!" Bell mewed cheerfully.

I ran off to Vernal Avenue before a saw a lady with two trimmed Furfrou walking on the same sidewalk. As long as they're still on leashes, I'm good. The two Furfrou began barking at me and the lady fell, letting the two Furfrou run loose!

I recognized one had a Heart Trim and the other had a Diamond Trim. Both of them ran towards me barking furiously. Oh, yeah! I have Moonblast!

I lifted the ball of moon energy and threw it, but instead of hitting one of the Furfrou, it hit the lady behind them, making her collapse once again. Crap.

Both Furfrou began biting my limbs as I swung my tail at them violently. Then I lit myself on fire with Flame Charge, making the Furfrou gasp and leap off of me. Then I slammed into the Heart Furfrou and had enough speed to hit the other one before it knew what was happening. They both ran off with fire consuming their fur. Their owner went after them.

I sighed with relief. Then I noticed Ginger, Kissy, Nina, and Fluffy talking to a male Sneasel. "Can you really lead us out of here?" Nina chirped. "Yes, but I need something in return, or someone" the Sneasel purred as he looked at Kissy.

"Wait!" I yelled, running towards them, "I know a girl! Perfectly single!". "Depends, what species?" the Sneasel asked.

"Meowth" I panted. "Hmm...I've never had Meowth before...okay. I'll lead you guys to an exit, then afterwards, you take me to this Meowth. Deal?" the Sneasel asked. "Deal" I agreed, shaking his paw.

"Name's Tomcat, by the way" Tomcat meowed as he led me and the others towards a potential exit. We left and walked into Route 5. "Thanks!" Nina chirped. "You're welcome, the deal, Smeargle?" Tomcat asked. "It's Picasso" I muttered, "And yes, I'm a _Pokémon _of my word. I'll take you to her" I said. We then walked to the alley where Bell was sleeping.

Her eyes fluttered opened. "Hello, Picasso. Who is this guy?" Bell asked. "Your new mate, Tomcat" I responded. Tomcat padded up to Bell and they brushed against each other before talking to each other.

I left and returned to Kissy and the others. Night was coming, so I slept between Kissy and Ginger and let darkness take over.

I woke up. Must be a dream I'm in right now. There's light purple all around me. And thousands of shadows. One shadow above them all. Mary Mew? All of the shadows disappeared in an instant. And I woke up.

Urgh, I need to sleep. But, was that Monmaura?


	6. Alpha Males

I remember waking up next to Ginger. I noticed that Kissy and Fluffy brought back a Doduo and a Skiddo. "That Skiddo looks big enough to feed all of us!" Ginger gasped. "It was really hard to catch" Kissy panted, "Next stop to Camphrier Town".

No! We're going the wrong way! "No, that's the _long _way to Anistar City, we'd just end back up in Lumiose City! We need to head to Route 16!" I snapped. All of them gasped. What did I say?

"You don't know, do you?" Ginger hissed, "Route 16 and 15 is home to a trio of dangerous males that can rip your throat out! And they hunt females to mate with them! No male stands in their way, I'm safe though because I'm not in their egg group" Ginger explained, "But Kissy and Nina are, and we need to go the safe route".

"But we'd just end up back in Lumiose City so either way you'd HAVE to take Route 16! We don't need to be afraid of them! We are going back right now and telling Tomcat to take us to Route 16!" I hissed. We then ate and then I stormed off and the rest of them began following me.

I heard Fluffy comforting his mate. What's so terrible about these males? Even if they were tough, there's five of us, and only three of them!

We entered Lumiose City and ran past the streets till we saw Tomcat and Bell sleeping in the alley. Tomcat's eyes flashed open.

"Yes?" Tomcat meowed. "We want you to take us to Route 16" I said. Tomcat's eyes widened. "R-r-route 16?! But, there's a bunch of-"Just take us there!" I snapped. "Oh, if you really want to" Tomcat said. He told his new mate, Bell, where he was taking us, then he led us to the exit to Route 16.

Tomcat left without a word. Then Nina broke into tears. "NO! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M SCARED!" Nina yelped like a frightened rabbit. "It's OK, Nina!" Fluffy purred nervously, "You'll be fine!". But before Fluffy could coax Nina to follow us, she broke into a sprint away from us!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I snapped, why was she being so difficult?! I ran after her and used my tail to drag her back towards us. "NO!NO!NO!NO!" Nina was yelling before I let her go. Ginger spread her wings over her and Fluffy began nudging Nina towards Route 16.

We stepped into Route 16 and we were welcomed by pure silence and breezing autumn leaves. "See?" I whispered, "We just need to be quiet and we'll be fine!".

"No, idiot! Pokemon have strong sense of smell! Especially males looking for females!" Kissy snapped, "Besides, our best chance to avoid them is to crawl in the tall grass".

So we did. We crawled together, with Nina and Kissy in the middle of us, Ginger leading us, and me and Fluffy on each side of Nina and Kissy. We proceeded to Route 15 and stopped to rest. Kissy and Ginger were stretching their legs and wings while Nina was shivering like a leaf with her mate comforting her while I stood guard.

Then we headed out. I felt the leaves crunching under my paws as we proceeded, that is, until we saw a torn-up, half-eaten male Absol with it's horn ripped off. "..." My mouth hanged open, it was so revolting, it looked like this Pokémon had been tortured before it had been killed, it's lifeless eyes stared at the grass. Oh no, that could only mean-

A Mightyena slammed into me, we both fell. I looked up, and a herd of female Skiddo ran past me. "YOU!" the Mightyena roared, "Those females were MINE!". I noticed two male Herdier running to the Mightyena's side. "Sir, are you alright?" one of then asked. "Should we kill them, Brute?" the other asked.

Are these supposed to be the infamously dangerous males of Route 16/15?

"The males and the Noivern, yes, kill them, Sparky and Billy" the Mightyena, Brute, growled, "But those two females are ours, fight them, but don't kill the-ROWR!". Brute roared as Kissy clawed Brute's face.

Brute jumped over Kissy and pinned her. She squirmed helplessly as Ginger tried to lift Brute off of Kissy. She was thrusting her wings as hard as she could, but Brute wouldn't budge. Sparky then leaped at Fluffy and started slashing his fur. Billy then leaped at Nina, but I jumped in front of her and slammed into Billy with Flame Charge.

Billy yelped in surprise, then got up and snarled furiously. He then dashed at me and crunched my tail till he hit bone. "OWWWWWWW!" I screamed, I grew into a fit of rage and threw Moonblast everywhere. I flung Billy off me and he hit a tree. One of my Moonblast hit Brute and he fell off of Kissy.

"ROWWWWRRR! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE RAT!" Brute yelled before running towards me. Maybe I can lead him away from the rest of us so his Herdier henchmen are outnumbered!

I ran and he followed. I noticed Kissy and Fluffy both clawing and biting Sparky while Ginger was throwing Billy up in the air while shooting Dragon Pulse at him, much to Nina's relief.

I continued running till I saw a river and jumped into the water, using my tail as a propeller. I heard another splash after me and turned briefly to see Brute snarling all sorts of curses as he proceeded to thrust his paws in the water, but he still wasn't as fast as me.

We continued to swim-chase and Brute was starting to pant and weaken. I then gasped, the river came to and end, but not exactly a dead end.

It ended in a waterfall.

"HA! I know my way around this place, I SET YOU UP! SEE YOUR CARCASS AT THE END OF THE WATERFALL, LITTLE PUNK!" Brute snarled before turning back. Unfortunately I didn't have enough strength in this little Smeargle body to swim back, so I helplessly swam the other way to avoid the waterfall.

I looked back and a sharpened boulder slashed my left cheek. I screamed in pain, and horror, and fear.

I fell off the river and into the waterfall, screaming as blood blinded my eyesight.


	7. The Arrival of Xerneas and Yveltal

_I fell into the thunderous waves_

_I felt the cold slam of water_

_I then blacked out_

Those were the last things I remembered before blacking out. Right now I'm in a huge burrow with a wide opening.

Whatever Pokémon owns this burrow must be huge.

I turned and held a few pebbles in my paw, ahead of me was several berries. I moaned as the slash where the rock stabbed me started throbbing.

Then he came in.

Xerneas.

I looked at him with weak eyes, he was huge, but the burrow was big enough for him. He dropped a Fletchling on top of the berries. "Here, a Fletchling with some Kee and Chople berries to give you strength" the huge legendary said. "Thank you, what's your name?" I asked. "Tinkerbell" Tinkerbell responded. What a weird name.

"Where did you find me?" I asked. "On the river stones, blood was all over your face and eyes, so I picked you up and took you in, now go on, eat" TInkerbell ordered. I sniffed at it, I'm way to hungry and tired to care if I'm eating Pokémon, so I began nibbling at the Fletchling and eating some of the berries.

"Where did you come from?" Tinkerbell asked. "I was traveling with my friends to Anistar City, we got attacked by a trio of males...and-"Say no more" Tinkerbell interrupted, "I know a lot about that troublesome bunch, c'mon, lets go find your friends".

"Thanks" Wait, did I just say friends? They're just a group of Pokémon! Tinkerbell lifted me up and put me on his back. We left and Tinkerbell climbed up the rocks beside the waterfall and walked across the river, he was so tall, the water barely reached his knees.

The sun was shining brightly, and the red-orange leaves flew by in the cool wind, I felt like I could fall asleep on Tinkerbell's back, but I had to keep one eye out for my friends.

Darn it! There I go again, calling them my friends! My friends are back at home, probably looking for me!

_ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!_

"What was that?!" I gasped. "Yveltal" Tinkerbell gasped. Tinkerbell then gently placed me under a tree and leaped into the air.

Tinkerbell's antlers slammed into Yveltal's wings, at that moment, Fletchling took to the air and Poochyena ran in every direction. Tinkerbell landed on the ground and created Moonblast and shot it at Yveltal.

This was a battle between legendaries, and I was watching it.

Yveltal dodged it with a flap of his wings, and shot himself at Tinkerbell with Sky Attack. "EEP!" I heard a familiar voice squeak. "Get down and shut up!" I heard another familiar voice say.

I looked towards the bushes and saw a certain Noivern's head above the bushes across the legendaries.

Ginger!

Before Ginger said anything else, Kissy burst out of the bushes to face Yveltal.

NO!

Yveltal was about to use Oblivion Wing on Kissy, but I ran in between them and took the blow.

So much...pain...Kissy, no!

Kissy flung herself at Yveltal and ripped her claws through his right wing. Yveltal flung her off with a shake of his wings. I snarled at Yveltal and used Moonblast.

Yveltal flew off, but my Moonblast hit his left wing and he slammed into a tree before weakly continuing to fly away. "Great job!" Tinkerbell said, "That is, despite of your injury"

Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Kissy!" Fluffy gasped, jumping out of the bushes and checking her, "She's still alive! Nina, get some Sitrus Berries! Ginger, go get some damp moss!". With that, they took off. I ran to Kissy.

"You idiot!" I snapped, "I was trying to save your life!". "I DIDN'T need saving!" Kissy growled, "I was perfectly fine!". "Says the gash on your stomach" I growled.

Kissy looked at her stomach and screamed. Oops, she didn't know that, I guess. "Picasso, quit being stubborn and shut up so I can treat her!" Fluffy snapped.

"We have the stuff!" Nina squeaked, holding a branch with several Sitrus Berries, while Ginger threw the damp moss on the ground next to Fluffy. "Gee, thanks" Fluffy snarled at Ginger, "No, not you Nina".

After treating Kissy and giving her water, we came up to Tinkerbell.

"Thanks, Tinkerbell" I said, "We'll be leaving now". "Goodbye and good hunting" Tinkerbell said before walking away.

We continued on in Route 15. "I didn't need your help" Kissy growled once more. "Stubborn Sylveon! Why can't you keep your mouth shut?!" I snapped. "Why ARE you being so rude?! That's it, I'm leaving" Kissy said before running off.

"You idiots!" Fluffy snapped, "Kissy! Come back here NOW!".

Too late, Kissy disappeared from site. "I'll look for her overhead" Ginger sighed before flying above the trees. "AAHHHHHHHHH!" Kissy! "That was Kissy!" Nina gasped, "We have to go help her!".

To Fluffy and Nina's surprise, I leaped ahead towards the sound of screaming. I kept running until I saw a Hawlucha clawing Kissy and kicking her legs. Anger pulsed through me.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared before throwing Moonblast at the Hawlucha. He dodged it and took to the air. Flying Press! I dodged it and used Sketch.

That only made the Hawlucha more angry, it leaped and used Flying Press again, I leaped at the same time and our heads collided. I used Flame Charge and Moonblast and the Hawlucha flew off.

"Hey are you okay?!"

I looked up, on the tree was a Glaceon. She leaped from the tree and came up to Kissy. "Mom!" she shrieked.

Wait..what now?

"Icicle" Kissy breathed, "Its you, where are your siblings?". "We went our separate ways a long time ago, Mom" Icicle replied, "We need to heal your wounds!".

Saving Kissy's life once again...

"Where's my Dad, Leo?" Icicle asked. "Did you really think that would last?" Kissy muttered, "We're not mates anymore". "Oh, so is this your new mate?" Icicle said, pointing a claw at me.

"No I can barely stand him" Kissy growled. "So I can have him?" Icicle purred, looking at me. "Uh..." I stammered, "We should...go back...to the...group". "What group?" Icicle asked.

"We travel in a pack" Kissy said before passing out.

"C'mon, lets get her back to the others" I said.

"As you wish" Icicle said in a silky voice before lifting Kissy onto her back and leading the way.


	8. The Mega Tribe

"C'mon, lets get her back to the others" I said.

Me and Icicle managed to get back safely. Ginger, Nina, and Fluffy were shocked about what they saw. "Kissy got attacked by a Hawlucha, I defeated it, while learning Flying Press with Sketch" I explained, "After I defeated it, Kissy's daughter, Icicle, came to her aid".

"Hello" Icicle greeted. "I remember you!" Ginger purred, "You and your littermates, Bramble and Crow!". "And your father, _Leo" _Ginger added with a sneer. Icicle flinched. "What did my father do?" Icicle asked. "He attacked your mother when she said she would leave, but I saved her, and that's how I met these guys" I explained.

"That's..._horrible"_ Icicle sighed, "He was always fierce with us though, I never thought he'd hurt our mother". I couldn't help but place my tail around her shoulders to comfort her. They feel the same way as humans, but in this world, we are hurting them.

"Thanks" Icicle said as Fluffy and Nina ran to get healing supplies, "Mother will probably be hungry, we should go hunt her something". I nodded and followed her to the heart of this forest. I tied my tail around my wrist to keep it from hitting the ground. I looked up to see a chirping Fletchling on a low branch. Before I could move, Icicle shot a beam f ice at it and it fell dead and frozen.

"And I thought only humans could make frozen food" both me and Icicle laughed at my joke and I fell silent as I spotted a Pikachu under a tree nibbling at a acorn.

This is just way too easy...

But before I could pounce and kill, shuffling noises scared off the Pikachu. "Darn it Icicle!" I snapped. "That wasn't me!" Icicle snapped back.

Then who was it?

"We should go look and see what scared off our prey" Icicle suggested. Both me and Icicle flinched when we heard a voice.

"_Your prey?! _I'm pretty sure you're in Mega Tribe territory, fools!"

Oh lord, what did I do to deserve all this?

"Come out you coward!" Icicle growled.

"Really, do you expect me to just..crawl out of the shadows by your _command?"_

"...No response? Oh well. COME OUT MY MINIONS!"

I watched in horror as a Mega-Evolved Absol fell from the trees and slammed me across the battlefield with one paw. A Mega-Evolved Lucario and Gardevoir appeared on each side of the Mega-Evolved Absol.

"Two intruders, how lovely" the Mega-Evolved Absol said with a voice filled with venom, "KILL THEM BOTH!". "Yes, Alice!" the Mega-Evolved Lucario said before leaping at Icicle.

I looked at Alice and saw a necklace with a stone on it.

They're not owned by humans! They wear necklaces with Mega Stones on them!

"Icicle! Follow me!" I yelled. I ran to where Kissy was treated and spoke to Ginger, Nina, Fluffy, and Icicle. "The Mega Tribe is coming, rip off their necklaces and throw them into the lake over there, protect Kissy too!" I explained before Alice came with bigger numbers of Mega-Evolved Pokémon by her side.

"Outnumbered? Wow, pathetic. But, it is after all, more Pokémon to-"SHUT UP AND FIGHT, YOU MONSTER!" I screeched before leaping onto her and throwing her necklace into the lake.

"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL NECKLACE!" Alice screamed as her wings began to disappear and she returned to a regular Absol. Before she could do anything else, I leaped into the sky with Flying Press and shot both hind paws up her face.

Alice gasped as all of us began tearing off their necklaces and throwing them into the lake. Ginger flew in front of all of the now Non-Mega-Evolved and used Hurricane to sweep them away.

"Huh, what happened?" Kissy said, waking up.

"Oh nothing much" I purred, "Just a little scuffle here and there". "Mother! You're okay!" Icicle purred, brushing her pelt against Kissy's, "You might want to thank Picasso for saving your life".

Again, of course.

"Thanks" Kissy whispered. Icicle then looked at me with shining blue eyes. "I don't see why you have no mate, you're a true hero" Icicle purred.

I stood silent. Was she referring to Kissy, or herself?

"Uh...thanks?" I said nervously. "You'll need a mate and children, or else you won't go to Monmaura" Ginger said behind me. "Ginger, just-"Don't tell me to 'just' anything!" Ginger snapped, cuffing my ear, making some blood trickle onto my face.

"GINGER!" I growled. "This is getting a little awkward" Icicle muttered under her breath. "Its okay, Picasso's just being a little flustered" Kissy teased. "Am not!" I protested.

"Lets just head to Dendemille Town before it gets dark" Fluffy sighed.

We continued heading to Dendemille Town, we were close, but we decided to spent the night behind some bushes before heading off to Dendemille.

"Lets go hunt" Kissy said to Icicle. Both mother and daughter left to hunt.

"Be careful for the Mega Tribe!" I shouted to them before they left. I looked to see Ginger coming up to me.

"I'm only helping you because I care" Ginger said before walking.

"Wait was that?" I teased.

"I'm not saying it again" Ginger growled, "But you need a mate, chances are you're NOT turning back into a human!".

I looked down sadly, she's probably right. "But then what's the point of this journey then?".

"Well, to see if Anistar City's gym leader can do it, which she probably can't. After all, Psychic-Type Pokemon have limits to what they can do with their powers, they can't do everything" Ginger sighed, "Choose Icicle, she's young, and she doesn't have a mate yet".

"I'm still not sure, I'm a human. And mating with a Pokemon would seem...disgusting to me" I muttered.

"That makes a lot of sense, which is why we need to teach you to feel like a Pokemon, think like a Pokemon, and develop the perfect Pokemon mindset. Tomorrow, before we head off, I'm going to teach you how to master your claws, teeth, and tail and make unpredictable combinations with those and your moves" Ginger explained.

"Really?" I said in surprise, "Okay, I'll learn".

"Excellent" Ginger purred.

"We're back!" Icicle purred, holding a Bunnelby in her jaws. Kissy behind her, holding two Fletchling. "Food is starting to get scarce" Kissy gasped, "We need to ration our food". On cue, a snowflake fell on the tip of my nose.

Winter is starting.


End file.
